Dil's Valentine's Day Disaster
by Lost42
Summary: Dil likes a girl but isn't sure if she likes him. See what happens on Dil's first official Valentine's day.


This is my first Valentine's day story. Zack is owned by Celrock.

All the kids in Dil's kindergarten class were hard at work making valentine cards for each other. Dil only had one card left to make. He didn't have time to make the last card before the bell rang and it was time to go home for the time.

"Hey Zack I need some vice." Dil said taking the blond haired kid aside for some privacy away from their other friends.

"What's up Dil?" Zack asked once they were alone in the hallway. The other kids had gone outside to play since the weather was slightly warm.

"I think I like a girl but I don't know if she likes me back." Dil explained.

"Do something nice for her. It's almost Valentines day. Now is your chance to see if she likes you back." Zack said.

"I still have to make her a card." Dil pointed out."But I gotta make one for the whole class. That doesn't seem very special."

"I'm planning a picnic for me and Kimi with all of her favorite foods. Maybe you could do the same." Zack said.

"That's a good idea." Dil cried running up to his room where he could think.

He went to the hall closet after he had done some thinking and pulled out some pink paper and glitter. He cut out a heart and made it all sparkly with pink and gold glitter. Once the card was finished he went down to the kitchen and put the rest of his plan into action.

"Uh Dil, what are you doing?" Tommy asked as he came in to get a drink out of the fridge.

"I'm making a picnic." Dil explained as he used a heart shaped cookie cutter to cut into a peanut butter sandwich.

Tommy shrugged and went outside to rejoin his friends.

Later on Didi took the boys to the store to get candy for their Valentine's day parties at school the next day.

"Mom can i get this please?" Dil begged holding up a big box of chocolate, one that was as big as his head.

"I think that's a bit to much chocolate. How about this one?" Didi asked picking up a small heart shaped box with Hello Kitty on it.

"That's perfect!" Dil exclaimed. He had asked his mom in secret if he could get something extra for someone in his class before they went to the store.

The next day Dil arrived at school with his backpack full of cards and treats to pass out to his classmates. He would put his plan into action when the party started. He sat down at his table and eagerly waited for the party to start.

The day drug on to slowly for Dil. He could hardly concentrate on his work. Finally it was time for the party to start. Everyone passed out cards, putting them in the boxes they had made the day before. Once the cards were passed out everyone was allowed to go over to a long table that usually held craft supplies, but today it held heart shaped cookies with red and pink icing and pizza. The kids helped themselves to whatever they wanted. This was Dil's moment. He spotted Ji Yeon waiting in line at the table. He tapped her on the shoulder and motioned for her to follow him. She stepped out of line and followed Dil to his seat where he began digging through his backpack.

"I made this for you." He said handing her a baggy with a squished heart shaped sandwich inside. Ji Yeon looked at the sandwich, which was oozing red jelly all over the baggy.

"Uh thanks." She replied politely.

"Sorry it got squished, but It has strawberry jelly on it just like you like." Dil said still rumaging through his messy backpack.

"Ah here it is." Dil proclaimed holding up his Goober thermis."I brought apple cranberry juice too." Dil handed her the thermis.

"Uh Dil, there's nothing in here." Ji Yeon told him showing him the thermis, which had somehow come open in his backpack.

"Well uh, I still have more stuff in here." Dil told her. He brought out his card, which was all soggy from the juice. He angrily threw the card on the floor.

"Can we go get pizza now?" Ji Yeon asked looking behind her at the dwindleing food.

"Wait!" Dil exclaimed."I have one more thing." Dil dumped the entire contents of his backpack on the floor. He scooped up the small box of chocolate and opened it to find all the chocolate had melted and was stuck together in a big heap of stickiness.

"Nevermind." Dil muttered sadly. He trudged behind Ji Yeon to the back of the line and they grabbed the last two pizza slices and cookies left. Dil didn't feel much like eating so he offered his food to the kid who sat next to him. He waited impatiantly for the bell to ring. When it did he eagerly ran outside and iinto his mom's waiting car.

"How did your picnic go?" Zack asked as the kids sat on the living room floor watching a movie.

"Not good." Dil shrugged sadly."The sandwhch got squished, the chocolate melted, and the stupid juice spilled all in my backpack and ruined my card."

"Wow. You can always try again next year." Zack encouraged his friend.

"There's no way she likes me now. It's valemtimes day and I messed up." Dil said about ready to cry.

"Dil, phone for you." Tommy called from the kitchen where he was getting more snacks.

Dil got up wondering who would be calling for him. Nobody ever called to talk him except his grandparents.

"Hello?" Dil said upon picking up the phone from the counter.

"Hi Dil. Meet me at the park tomorrow before lunchtime." The person on the other end said then hung up before Dil could say anything.

The next day Didi took all the kids to the park. Dil looked around but he didn't see who he was looking for. He sat down on the swings to wait. He didn't have to wait long before he saw a girl in a pink dress with a white undershirt enter the park with her mom.

"Sorry I'm late." Ji Yeon apologized once she reached the swings where Dil was still sitting.

"It's ok. I wasn't waiting long." Dil said jumping off the swing.

"I have surprise for you." Ji Yeon explained handing Dil a small basket while she spread a blanket on the grass. The two kids sat down and Ji Yeon began digging through the basket. She pulled out two heart shaped sandwiches and onion and green bean tempora, along with a thermis.

"That's what took so long." Ji Yeon pointed to the tempora. She pushed the fried onions towards Dil, who took some and ate it with a smile on his face.

"I thought you wouldn't like me after what happened yesterday." Dil said after he had swallowed his food.

"Well you're wrong. I like you and you tell the best ghost stories." Ji Yeon assured him.

"Oh I made this for you." Dil said pulling his replacement card out of his pocket.

"Ooh. I love it thanks." Ji Yeon cried hilding the card close, getting glitter all over her clothes."Did you like the card I made you?"

"I uh forgot to look at my cards, but if you made it I'm sure I'll love it." Dil smiled.

They finsihed their lunch and played for awhile until it was time to go home. Dil ran to his room and opend his card box. At the top of the pile was an orange card. Dil opeded it to find a pop up figure of Goober. He knew Goober was for little kids but he couldn't help himself. He still loved the gopher.

When they returned to school Dil showed his apprciation for the card by giving Ji Yeon a replacementbox of chocolate.

"I have one for you too. I forgot it when I was sposed to bring it on valemtimes day." Ji Yeon said presenting Dil with a small heart shaped box with goober on it. They shared the chocolates with each other during snack time.

The End


End file.
